This might be the end
by sushiisama
Summary: All that is left to his hometown is rubble. There was only destruction after they came. The only thing is one of them protected him and loves him. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

My crimson eyes looked at the destruction that surrounded us. Nothing appeared to have survived. All the buildings were piles of rubble. I lived here my entire life and I still found it difficult to figure out on which street we stood on.

My black combat boot collided with a piece of brick, sending the red rock rolling down the hill of rubble we stood on. I followed the rock, motioning my companion to follow.

It was difficult to maneuver on the unstable terrain but after 10 minutes I made it. I looked back up just in time to see my blonde haired companion trip and start falling towards me. I reacted quickly, catching him in an embrace. I gave a little chuckle and his face turned a soft pink. I let go of him and we continued looking for my old home, hoping that maybe someone was there, maybe someone survived.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guess who's back? ME! Yeah that's right new story here :D But updates maybe pretty far apart, the classes I am taking are pretty tough. Anyways, on with the story.

I taped my pen on the desk. I was so bored. This desk job did not deserve my awesome brain, yet here I am, sitting at a computer, doing extremely boring tasks.

"Gilbert stop that taping and get back to work!" That was the voice of my very angry boss, Roderich.

Rolling my eyes I put down the pen and looked at the numbers on my screen. I hate math so much but this job has good pay so that is why I went to college to be an accountant. I hovered my hands over the keyboard, thinking of what should be done next when something caught my eye.

I looked out the window of my office but nothing was there. I was about to blame my hair for being in the way when I saw a triangular aircraft fly by my window. I got up out of my chair and ran to the glass. The aircraft was making circle around city hall, a lot of people gathered around my window to watch the sight.

Then it happened. The first shot of many. A lazer shot at city hall, making the old building burst into flames. I ran out of my office, all of my other colleges stayed to watch the show. I knew that if they just shot a building right next to ours, we were going to either be next or get caught in the fight of the air force and that... Thing.

My legs carried me down the steps from the fourth floor to the lobby as quickly as they could. I ran out the door and began to sprint home. I wasn't going to risk it with a car, that thing would be a bomb on wheels.

I ran for twenty minutes, I passed many police cars and firetrucks headed to the centre of town. I fumbled with the keys to my house but got them in and opened the door.

The house was dark and silent, my brother was at his job as a police officer. I went into the living room and turned on our small TV and switched to the news channel. As expected the problem in the centre of town was being filmed. There were some new developments. The building I was in was being destroyed by these things that looked like people.

They looked like people only they had another set of arms that stretched out and these arms were destroying the concrete base of the building like a Lincoln log house. The arms came out of their backs and were a light blue colour.

Some of these creatures were stretching their legs out like stilts and grabbing people out of the windows of the building. The people were then flung to the ground , ending up as red puddles on the concrete. I couldn't watch anymore and turned off the TV.

It wasn't safe to stay up here. I grabbed my hiking backpack and began to fill it with all the food I could find in the house, it wasn't much. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed some clothes and underwear. I then grabbed a few water bottles and filled them with water. I heard some chirping and remembered that Gilbird was upstairs in his cage.

I ran and freed him from the prison that my brother probably put him in. The yellow puff of feathers flew out and sat on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go into the bomb shelter Gilbird?" I asked the little blob of yellow.

"Cheep!" Was the response I got.

I walked outside and moved a few bushes in our backyard, looking for the metal door that came with the house. After a few minutes I found it and it took all of my strength to lift the lid. After I opened the door I stepped onto the ladder and closed the shelters door behind me. When I reached the bottom I took off the backpack and sat in the corner of the shelter, waiting for my brother to come back from protecting the town.

A/N: I am happy to be back. Look out for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, hello readers that I might have in the future. Homework got let up for a little bit so I thought that I could squeeze another chapter in. Soooooooo here you go.

I looked around the shelter with my flashlight, trying to find some hidden food I hadn't eaten yet. The greenish gray walls were all that could be found besides a couple beds with blankets and the empty wrappers and cans of food I had already eaten. I rationed out my food very poorly after I came to the conclusion my brother wasn't going to come.

I had been in there for four days, keeping myself entertained by playing with Gilbird or reading an old German book I found underneath one of the beds. I kept track of the days by my cell phone until it died, then I just relied on my watch.

My only way of getting food would be to come out of the shelter and go to the corner store down the street. I grabbed my backpack and filled it with the trash, expecting to throw it out at some point. Gilbird flew onto my shoulder, expecting to go with me.

"No Gilbird, I don't know what's happening up there, I don't want you to get hurt if it's dangerous." I said as I set my little friend back down onto the twin, metal framed bed.

I climbed up the ladder and pushed the metal door open. The air smelled of dust and it seemed to be early in the morning. Peaking over the edge I saw my home in shambles. There was silence everywhere as I slowly raised myself out of the metal bin that kept me safe these past few days.

I lowered the lid gently as to not make a sound, I didn't know if some of them might still be around. I began walking around the rubble of my home out into the street. All the buildings around were laid out on the ground. Then I noticed red coming from some of the houses. Crimson puddle leaked from some piles and soaked the the earth and concrete.

I decided to search the clean piles of rubble for food so that I wouldn't have to venture far. Slowly I approached Francis' old home and saw no blood among the rubble. Relieved, I began moving aside debris and eventually I found enough food to last me at least another week. I didn't know if those things would come back to try and find survivors but I sure as hell wasn't going to risk it.

I was about to leave for my shelter when I heard something. A few houses down it sounded like somebody crying. I slid down the pile and began to cautiously make my way down the street. I didn't know if I should trust the sound but if someone was still out in that disaster then I thought that I might as well help them.

As I neared the sound I noticed a long, curled, blonde hair sticking up. I quickened my pace, realizing that this was indeed a person. When I neared the crying person I recognized him as Francis' cousin Mathew who was visiting our town for the summer. He is in his last year of college.

"Mathew?" I cautiously called out, not completely certain with his name.

A tear streaked face and puffy violet eyes looked up at me, "Gilbert?" Adorable was my only thought.

"So you survived?" I asked, happiness hinted in my voice. He was an attractive and smart guy and quite frankly, I do swing that way.

"Lot's did. I was told to stay here and see if there were any survivors. But I got so lonely. All of these dead people. I couldn't help myself..." Tears streamed down the cheeks frightened boy.

"How about you come with me. You must be hungry. Stay with me and we can go searching later together." The response I received was a soft smile and nod.

I turned around and began to walk, making a hand motion for Mathew to follow. I saw something blue move in the corner of my eye but when I turned around, all I saw was a happy Mathew following me.

A/N: Tadaaaaaaa. Done! I hope you enjoyed it. I should study. I am off to study for my test tomorrow! Good bye!


End file.
